


Sinister

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU - Vegetasei, Drabble, Lime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Vegeta always feels unnerved around Turles and avoids him. It isn't long before that changes though... TurlesxVegeta.





	Sinister

**Author's Note:**

> Sinister
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi clichés, TurlesxVegeta, a bit smutty.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ; I don't own anything.
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Happy ending TurlesxVegeta for once.

Occasionally, the only way Vegeta could describe Turles was sinister.  
  
The other Saiyan always seemed to be plotting or scheming, white fangs flashing whenever he smirked. He could always be counted on to be just out of sight, off in a corner by himself, tail swishing through the air slowly. And that could always be counted on to unnerve him.  
  
Not that the other Saiyan was a threat as a rival, but there was just something about the way he stared that made Vegeta uncomfortable. A sort of predatory gaze; one that made him feel as if he were already caught in a trap whenever he looked into it.  
  
That was why he found himself leaving rooms moments after the other Saiyan had entered, no matter what he had been doing first. It was obvious to anyone that he was avoiding him, yet he couldn’t help himself; the feeling of discomfort being too strong to ignore. No one seemed to ask him about it however; not even Turles, who had stopped appearing as often as he used to.  
  
Not that Vegeta was concerned. Why would he be? He should be happy the other Saiyan was starting to leave him alone, right?  
  
Yet he had started to look for him out of the corner of his eye whenever he went into a room, and a feeling of loneliness started to overtake him as time went on. Before long, he found himself searching around for Turles instead of doing his job, waving off Nappa and Radditz whenever they tried to talk to him. All he could think about was finding Turles and asking him why he had disappeared so quickly.  
  
Eventually he ran into him at the training grounds, grabbing his wrist as he tried to walk past him. Looking surprised initially, the other Saiyan averted his gaze under Vegeta’s inquisitions, obviously feeling uncomfortable. After a tug on his arm from the angered prince, he merely turned and pressed their lips together, Vegeta’s grip loosening at the move.  
  
The next thing he knew, they were tumbled against the floor, tearing at each other’s clothes and licking at any skin they could get at. He found himself with his pants around his knees as Turles entered him; rough and hard and just so fucking  _perfect_  he couldn’t complain even if he wanted to.  
  
Afterwards, they went back to his room for his turn.


End file.
